WWE Mole
by RikkusSecretLover
Summary: Ten WWE Superstars, playing for up to one million dollars for a charity of their choice. Amongst them, however, is a double agent. A saboteur. A traitor. The Mole. The winner? The Superstar to answer the question: Who is The Mole?
1. Episode 1: The Mole Is Planted

WWE Mole

**WWE Mole**

_Summary: Ten WWE Superstars, playing for up to one million dollars for a charity of their choice. Amongst them, however, is a double agent. A saboteur. A traitor. The Mole. The winner? The Superstar to answer the question: Who is The Mole?_

**Episode One: The Mole Is Planted**

"Ten WWE Superstars have been asked to come to Tucson, Arizona, with the promise of a prize of up to one million dollars for a charity of their choice." Anderson Cooper explains to the audience. "One amongst their midst, however, is a traitor. A double agent, planted by the production team to disrupt the team. At the end, only one question remains: who is The Mole?"

The superstars begin arriving:

Matt Hardy pulls up on a motorcycle. Maria is dropped off by bus. Randy Orton comes in by helicopter. Edge arrives in a convertible. Melina arrives by foot. Shawn Michaels enters the scene in a sedan. The King and Lilian Garcia arrive together, and Batista parks up in a luxury limo.

Edge looked incredulous. "This is supposed to be a reality show!"

Batista chuckled. "And I'm living my reality."

Edge growled. "You may have to get your reality checked."

"Hey, quit it! We're supposed to be a team!" Randy Orton interjected himself into the gap left by the arguing superstars. "Speaking of which," he added, "aren't there supposed to be ten of us? Where's the other one?" The team looked around.

"Look out below!" The group heard a southern accent getting louder and louder above them and looked upwards. Jeff Hardy was strapped into a parachute and floating down.

"Damn it, Itchweed!" Matt shouted. "Do you always have to fall down on us?"

Jeff flumped down on the ground in his parachute and walked to the others. "Yup."

"Well," said Anderson, "you're probably wondering what we're doing in the middle of nowhere in Arizona? Well, Jeff, how about you explain the first challenge?" Anderson looked to the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"Sure." Jeff nodded. "You guys see the airstrip just behind us?" he said, jabbing his thumb towards it. "Well, on it is an airplane with nine parachutes on it. If we all manage to jump, we'll get 20,000 for the pot."

King blinked. "Nine? How are you gonna jump?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I've already done it." Jeff grinned. "So," he asked the group, "you ready to fly?"

--

"How do I use this thing?" Maria asked for the umpteenth time, holding up the parachute. The group sighed.

"OK, we'll go through this one more time…"

--

"Geronimo!" King shouted. Each superstar was strapped to a safety guy, and was looking forward to it. Well, most of them were. Matt went flying. Batista, for a big guy, jumped fairly well. Shawn Michaels flipped and dived. Maria miss-jumped and belly flopped. Orton posed for a second before jumping. Melina obsessed about her hair before her safety guy got tired and pushed her out. Soon, there was only Edge and Lilian left.

"Sh.." Edge muttered, looking over the edge.

"Come on, Adam." Lilian said. "Don't tell me you're scared of heights."

Edge gulped. "It's not the heights that's the problem, it's the hitting the ground."

Lilian turned to her safety instructor. "Is it OK if we jump together?"

The instructor nodded.

"OK, Adam, on the count of three…"

--

"What in the hell is taking them so long up there?" Shawn glanced up at the plane.

"Wait!" Melina called. "That's them!"

The team watched a set of parachutes drop from the plane. They rushed to the two latecomers.

"You missed the landing strip, man." Jeff laughed.

"Screw you," Edge growled, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Well done, guys." Anderson came up behind them. "Twenty thousand dollars has been added to the group pot." The group cheered. "Now, I suggest you get into the minibus. You've got a long road ahead yet."

--

At the hotel, the team was supplied with journals and video cameras to record their thoughts. They were then sequestered into their hotel rooms.

"Well, the first execution is always gonna be a bit pick and mix," said Melina into the camera. "I just hope I get lucky."

"What the f was Batista getting all in my face about? He was the one arriving in a damn limo!" Edge said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was provided with that damn thing by the production team."

"Well," King confessed, "I've got a bit of a suspicion of who the Mole is right now. I'll just have to wait and see."

The following morning, the team came down to breakfast. They found a note made out of newspaper clippings:

_I am always watching. You will never find me._

_Love from_

_The Mole_

"Aw man." Matt groaned. "Is this always gonna happen?"

Batista sighed. "Looks like it."

"Good morning." Anderson said to the group. "Hope you're enjoying your breakfast. Now, I need one person who isn't afraid of scorpions."

The group huddled together. Shawn, Batista and Matt said they didn't mind scorpions, but in the end the group chose Edge.

--

"Okay, Edge, come with me. The rest of you, you can finish your breakfast."

As Anderson and Edge walked away, Maria blurted out, "I didn't know moles could read and write!"

No one bothered to correct her.

"Now, Edge," Anderson started, "you were the one chosen as being fearless of scorpions. Now you have a chance of giving back to the group. In this sack, " he continued, holding a black sack up for Edge to see, "is a scorpion."

"Let me guess, I have to get in there and get it out."

"Well, no. To be honest, this scorpion isn't going to be doing much. It is, in fact, a toy scorpion. If you manage to plant this scorpion in someone's luggage between now and the first execution, forty thousand dollars will be added to the group pot and you will receive an exemption from the execution. However," Anderson grinned, "if the person catches you putting the scorpion into their luggage, no money will be added to the pot and that person will receive an exemption. Understood?"

"Sure."

--

Later that day, the superstars were waiting at the airport ready to go to the next destination. Glancing up at the noticeboard, they saw that there was no indication of where they were headed.

"Guys," Anderson said to the team, "I've just been informed by the baggage handlers that your bags are too big for the flight…"

"WHAT?" Melina screamed.

"… so you're gonna have to repack your bags into these," Anderson said, holding up a black duffel bag with a green thumbprint and a name on, "stylish Mole duffel bags. Now, letting you repack your own bags would be too easy, you'd pack every little thing, not the bare essentials, so I'd like you to pass your bags along to the person to your left."

"Aww man! My hair dye's in there!" Jeff moaned.

"Deal with it," Edge, who ended up with his bag, said.

"You think that's bad. I've ended up with the little princess' bags," Batista groaned.

"You better not break anything!" Melina shouted at him. She was sorting through Shawn's luggage, trying to decide which chaps would look good on him.

"At least leave one dye in there!" Jeff said, picking through Maria's collection of My Little Ponys.

"Screw you, bro. I need my lucky shirts!" Matt said, casting a furtive glance at Shawn. He reached into King's bag. "Aw, man! King, why'd you pack this?" he moaned, picking out Maria's edition of Playboy.

"I get lonely." King said. He started picking through Lilian's underwear.

--

The guys were sorting through their belongings on the plane when they heard a shriek from the front of the plane.

"What the hell!?" Jeff shouted, pulling out the toy scorpion from earlier. "Who put this in there?"

Edge raised his hand.

"Damn it, man! I already said that I hate scorpions! Don't scare me like that! What, you thought it was funny?"

Edge shook his head. "Actually, no. Anderson gave it to me when he pulled me away at beakfast. He said if I could slip it into someone's bag, then the team would get forty thousand dollars." Edge chuckled. "I lied. It was pretty funny."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your flight." Anderson beamed. "But now, it's time for the first quiz.

--

_**The quiz. Ten questions about The Mole. The contestant with the lowest score at the end of the quiz, will be executed and must leave the game immediately.**_

1. Is the Mole male or female?

2. What did the Mole arrive in in Tucson?

3. Which position did the Mole jump in?

4. Does the Mole like scorpions?

5. What colour is the Mole's hair?

6. What colour are the Mole's eyes?

7. Whose luggage did the Mole pack?

8. Where was the Mole born?

9. In which position did the Mole first arrive?

10. Who is the Mole?

--

_Results and episode two next time! R and R as always!_

_A/N: Words in bold italics are Anderson's voiceovers. Yes, you too can take the quiz! See if you're on the right track._

_What I've decided to do is submit the executions as a second chapter, so it'll go Episode, Execution, Episode, Execution and so on, to give you, the reader, a chance to answer the quiz and think. _

_--_


	2. Ex 1: The Mole Takes Their First Victim

WWE Mole

**WWE Mole**

**Execution One: The Mole Takes Their First Victim**

_**Let's take a look at the contestants' video diaries:**_

"I can honestly say that I do not have a clue who the Mole is." Jeff brushed his hair back. "All I can say is, I know that Matt is not the Mole. I would have known if he was acting odd, so if Matt is the Mole, he's doing a damn good job of hiding it."

"I got a guess at who's the Mole in the group." Lilian looked into the camera. "It was a bit weird, some of the things that have happened over the past couple of days."

"My two guesses are Batista and Jeff," Melina confided. "Batista packed half a pair of shoes in my luggage. I mean, who packs one shoe? And Jeff, well," she added, "how the hell did he know what the first challenge was?"

"What's a mole?" Maria asked the camera.

--

"Well, guys," Anderson greeted the group after dinner, "I hope you've enjoyed your stay here, but now, it's time for one of us to say goodbye. It's time for the first execution. I will type each of your names, in turn, into this computer. If the thumbprint turns green," he said, motioning to the screen next to him, "you are safe and through to the next round. If, however, the thumbprint turns red, you are the Mole's first victim. Now, before we begin, Edge, I think, has something he wants to share with us."

"Oh no! I ain't saying anything." Edge held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Well then maybe I should. You all remember the stunt that Edge pulled earlier? Well," Anderson grinned, "he did not just earn forty thousand dollars for the pot. He also earned himself an exemption from the first execution."

"You sly bastard," Batista laughed.

"So," he rubbed his hands together, "I'm feeling generous, so who wants to go first?"

Matt raised his hand.

"Matt." Anderson hit the enter key. There was a slight pause before the thumbprint turned bright green. Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Batista." Green. Batista remained motionless.

"King." Green thumbprint.

"Wow, that was lucky," King said.

"Maria." The group held its collective breath. Green.

"Damn, how'd you stay in?" Jeff asked Maria. She shrugged.

"Melina."

Red. Anderson grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"I was robbed!" Melina threw a mock tantrum at the group. "See you guys at work."

--

"You know," Batista said, "for such a grumpy girl, Melina wasn't that bad."

Jeff chuckled. "At least I don't have to listen to her whine anymore." The group chuckled. "But seriously, she did put her all into the group."

Shawn clapped the guys on the back. "Well, I thought I was a gonner for sure." he said.

--

"You okay?" Anderson asked Melina as she got into a limo.

Melina shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. At least I can get back to work at being the most dominant diva on Raw now!" She grinned.

_**Nine remain. But only one of them can claim that prize money. The other eight will fall victim to The Mole…**_

_--_

_Ah, I never liked Melina anyways._

_Read, review, and guess on who's gone next!_

_And guess on who the Mole is!_

_Just like in the series, I've left clues as to the identity of the Mole in the story. At the end, there'll be a sort of, revelation episode where everything is revealed._

_Keep guessing!_

_--_


	3. Episode 2: The Mole Strikes Again

**Episode Two: The Mole Strikes Again**

Anderson steps towards the camera, which is focused on a cliff. "Arriving in the desert in Tucson, Arizona, the ten WWE Superstars had no idea who they could trust, and who was working against the team. Melina found that out soon enough. She was the Mole's first victim."

_**After the execution, the team was taken to their first hotel, where they were sequestered.**_

**Room 102**

"First thing I gotta do is ask the producers why I got stuck with you!" Matt threw his duffel onto his bed and started looking through it.

Edge snorted. "You weren't exactly my first choice of roommate either!"

"Whatever." Matt grabbed his journal. "Best we can do is try and figure out who the Mole is. Got any ideas?"

"I got a couple. Whether I'm sharing them with you is another matter entirely."

Matt sighed. "Come on, Adam, at least play the damn game. I promise I won't mention Amy at all."

"Fine!" Edge lay on his bed, not bothering to take his shoes off.

**Room 103**

"She's left me… three pairs of chaps… and one shirt. I've got to get some new clothes."

"Here, take one of mine in the meantime." A Team Xtreme tee flew through the air and landed on Shawn's bed.

"Thanks for the offer, Jeff, but it really doesn't suit me."

"Why are girls so bad at packing our stuff?"

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know. What's Edge left you?"

Jeff sorted through his duffel, pulling out several bottles. "One, two, three bottles of hair dye. All of my shirts. A couple of pairs of pants. You know, for such an asshole, he knows what I need."

Shawn clipped Jeff over the head. "Hey, we're still a team, you know."

**Room 104**

Lilian reclined on her bed. "Who do you think the Mole is?"

Maria looked blankly at her. "Huh?"

"The Mole. You know, the person we're trying to find? The person that keeps trying to screw the games up?"

"Ohhhh, _that_ Mole! I thought you meant those little things that keep digging holes! You know, I saw a couple of molehills out front earlier…"

Lilian sighed deeply and flicked through her journal.

**Room 105**

"So, Dave, penny for your thoughts?"

Batista blinked. "One, never call me Dave. Two, I'm trying to figure out who the likely candidates are for Moleship. I've already eliminated you…"

"How kind."

"…but it's still too early to tell."

King picked up his duffel and rifled absent-mindedly through it. "How about you and me team up? You know, share info and stuff. That way, we can both make it through."

Batista thought about it for a second. "Hm… okay. But you better be on the up and up, 'cause if you're not…" Batista left the threat hanging in the air.

**Room 106**

"And they left me on my own. Great."

Orton looked pissed off as he paced up and down his room. He finally gave up and flopped down on the bed, letting sleep take him.

_The next morning…_

"Hey guys? I think you might want to take a look at this."

Lilian threw a portable DVD player onto the breakfast table. Orton opened it as everyone crowded round the tiny screen and pressed play. Anderson's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, players. I trust you had a good night's sleep, because you are going to need your wits about you today. As you'll no doubt have noticed, one of the team is missing."

"And here I was thinking Maria had just gotten lost." Edge chuckled.

"I need you to pause this DVD and split into three teams: a team who doesn't mind heights, a team who are good navigators, and a team who doesn't get seasick."

Orton pressed the pause button. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"I think I should be in the good navigator group." Edge moved to the side to delimit himself from the group.

Shawn shrugged. "Fine, I'll go with him."

King piped up. "Me too."

Orton looked at the rest. "Who's good with heights?"

Matt and Jeff raised their hands. "Are you kidding me? We've been in more ladder matches than the rest of you put together!"

"So that leaves me," Orton looks to the rest, "Lilian, and Batista." He pressed the play button again.

"I trust you have split yourselves into teams. Each team will take a different mode of transportation; helicopter, car, or speedboat." The DVD cut to a green scene. It was obviously taken last night with a night vision camera. It showed two men in balaclavas unlocking Maria's room. One of them took the sleeping Diva and slung her unceremoniously over his shoulder, the other taking her duffel bag.

"As you have just witnessed, Maria was kidnapped last night, and taken to a secure location. It is your job to find her. Along with this message, the kidnappers left three cell phones, which can be used to make phone calls to myself or Maria. You have one free, 30 second call to Maria, but every call after that, to me or her, will cost the group $5,000. You need to get to her location with the three keys to her prison. Once you get near, se has a flag which she can wave to signal to you where she is held. If you manage to do so before 10:30 am, you will add $50,000 to the pot. I suggest you start moving." The DVD stopped itself.

Jeff turned to Lilian. "Give me a phone." Lilian acquiesced. Jeff took out his jounal and a pen, and punched in the speed dial for Maria. "Come on, pick up."

At the other end, the kidnappers held the phone to Maria's ear. "Hello?"

"Maria!" Jeff let out in a breath. "Tell me what you can see, what you can hear, anything."

"Um, I can see a town outside my window, it's on a hill. I can hear some whirring, it sounds kind of like a helicopter or speedboat, I don't know. Umm… I'm in a kind of castle, with lots of little –"

The phone bleeped as the kidnapper cut her off.

"Damn it!" Jeff cursed, which earned him a stern look from Shawn. "Right, well… If the car group takes the cell, 'cause they'll be able to hear themselves over their car. What's the time?"

Orton looked at his watch. "9:45"

"We need to get going."

--

"I don't know where we are, but all I can get on this damn thing's Spanish!" Edge whined, jabbing at the buttons on the radio. Shawn swatted his hand away, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well wouldn't it make sense that we're in some part of Spain?"

"I don't know! We were all brought here in the night!"

King grumbled. "Wouldn't it be better if we spent more time looking for clues or something?"

Edge turned in his seat. "Wouldn't it be better if you shut your mouth?"

"He does have a point, Adam. Look in the glove compartment."

Edge moaned. "Taking orders from a commentator…" Edge looked through the compartment. "Nope. Nothing."

--

"Yeah, can you fly us towards that little town over there?" Matt clung onto his headset as he instructed the helicopter pilot. "Hey Jeff, we're flying!"

"Great." Jeff groaned. He looked distinctly pale. "The sooner we get there, the better."

"Sup Itch?"

"I dunno, man. Must've ate a bad meal this morning." Jeff blanches, and Matt holds a sick bag under Jeff's mouth.

--

"They've gotta be near it by now. Call Maria and ask her if she can hear the helicopter." Edge turned to King and threw the cell phone at him.

"Alright, jeez. Hello?" King turned his attentions to the cell as Maria answered.

"Hello? King?" Maria said. "I can't hear you over the helicopter!"

"Right, the helicopter's close."

--

Orton kept one hand on the wheel of the speedboat as he turns to his teammates. "Find anything?"

"Well," Lilian throws their bounty onto the floor where they can all see it. "A key, a map, a tour guide, and… a pendant."

Orton looked at it. "Worthless." He lobbed it over the side of the boat. "What's the tour guide for?"

Batista punched in Anderson's number. "It's for France. Anderson? Is Maria in France?"

"Yes."

"Well, that clears that up."

--

_**5 minutes left**_

"What's taking you so long, Shawn?"

"I don't speak Spanish, Adam!"

Edge sighed. "Let's just get in and go."

The person at the window shrugged. "Je ne parle pas Anglais…"

Shawn ran to the car as the cell rang.

"Hello?"

Anderson's voice sounded tinny through the speaker. "Your time is up, Shawn. Make your way to Marseilles. The crew will guide you from there."

"Argh! We lost!"

"Get in, then we'll talk."

--

"Where are they?"

Jeff, his stomach just about settled down, paced up and down the stone flags. They had found Maria's prison, but with only two of the three keys, they couldn't get in.

Batista snorted. "If we knew, we could go and get them. I suggest you just sit down and wait."

--

_**10:00am (30 minutes after the challenge had finished)**_

"I am going to KILL you three!" Matt rushed at the motoring group, but the rest held him back.

"What? It's not my fault Shawn can't speak Spanish!" Edge squared up to Matt.

"I suggest you guys stop fighting." Anderson's voice cut through the mayhem. "You got here half an hour later than you should have, and you failed the task. I have here," Anderson reached into his jacket pocket, "a key that the car group failed to find. Jeff, why don't you let Maria out?"

Jeff took the key and, with a glare at the drivers, unlocked the door. Maria popped out. "Oh my god! Guys, the strangest thing happened! These big guys kidnapped me, and then…"

"We know." The group deadpanned.

--

_**After lunch, the teams update their video diaries.**_

"I think it's very strange that Orton was given his own room, when the rest of us had to share." Matt grumbled. "Then again, it's weird that Maria was the one chosen to be taken. It's all a bit weird right now."

"I can't believe we missed the clues in the car!" King rubbed his face. "And then we were lost in France for god knows how long. Some navigators we were."

"I think it was very suspicious that Shawn didn't understand the difference between Spanish and French." Edge swept his hair out of his eyes. "I mean, we've been on enough Wrestlemania Revenge tours to get that!"

--

The team met Anderson, who was leaning on a van with blacked out windows. "Okay, team, I need three people who are good leaders, three people who are good followers, and three people with good eyes."

_**Good leaders:**_

Batista

Orton

Shawn

_**Good followers:**_

Maria

Matt

King

_**Good eyes:**_

Jeff

Lilian

Edge

"Alright." Anderson clapped his hands. "Good eyes follow me, the rest of you get into the van."

--

"You three say you have good eyes. Let's put that to the test. Here, I have two Cartiér watches. One is the real deal, the other, a fake we bought before the show." Anderson pulled out two watches, one gold, one silver.

"You have one hour to come back here and tell me which watch is the real one, and which one is the fake. There is a catch, however. You are not allowed to take the watches with you. You have a prepaid call card which you can use to dial someone who may help. Good luck." And with that, Anderson departed.

"Well that's bulls***. How are we gonna figure this out?" Edge moaned.

Jeff took the watches, turning them over. "There. There's a number on each of 'em. Lilian, write the numbers down."

Lilian pulled her journal out and recorded the numbers. "Maybe we could ask a jeweler if they know which number's genuine?"

Edge sighed. "Fine. Since I'm not gonna get any sense from you two, I might as well join in the lunacy. I've got a druggie and a damned ring announcer here, ordering me…"

The two had walked off to find a jeweler in the small French town,

"Typical."

--

Anderson pulled up alongside the parked van. The group of six were stood around, wondering what was happening.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, there are three monitors and six radios behind you. The three leaders will use the monitors to guide the followers through a maze. Be warned, in the maze there are two guards. If the followers are captured by the guards, the game is over. If, however, you are able to get through to the other side without being captured, $20,000 will be added to the pot. Followers, if you'd like to follow me. Leaders, please put your headsets on. You'll be told when the test begins."

--

"…zero…cinq?" Lilian tried hopefully. She turned out to be the only one with even the remotest chance of communicating with the French.

"Non, je n'ai pas cette horloge." The jeweler shook his head sadly.

"He doesn't have that watch in stock." Lilian translated for the others.

Jeff shrugged. "Right."

Edge held the phonecard up. "Anderson wouldn't have given us a phonecard for no reason. Let's try phoning another jeweler."

--

"Three, two, one, go!"

Maria sprinted into the maze. She looked left and right, unsure of where to go.

"Left, Maria! Left!" Orton shouted into his mic. Maria promptly turned right. "For god's sake, woman, LEFT!"

Maria turned around, only to come face to face with one of the hunters. She crumpled as the hunter tackled her.

"Damn it." Orton took his headset off in frustration.

--

"Oui, j'ai un horloge… non? OK, merci." Lilian hung up. "We just called a locksmith, Adam."

"Well how about this one?"

"Guys, we got ten minutes left. I reckon we oughtta make our way back up to Anderson." Jeff set off for the watches, the others following closely behind.

--

"…two, one, go!"

King ran into the maze, turning left on instinct. Batista was instructing him.

"Right. Now left. Straight, fast. Run, Jerry!"

"I'm trying, Dave!"

"For your sake, I'm gonna let that slide. Left. Turn right! Now! Damn it!"

The hunter ran at King full tilt and dragged him down. Batista sighed.

--

"So, which one do you think is the counterfeit?"

"I think we're just gonna have to pull the trigger and take a guess." Edge said, surveying the watches.

"Eeny meeny miney… that one!" Jeff said, pointing at the silver watch.

"Alright, follow me."

--

"Three, two, one, go!"

"Okay, Matt, you're gonna have to trust me on this, alright?" Shawn told his partner.

"Rather you than some of the others."

"Alright, go left. Right… Straight. Keep quiet."

Matt crept slowly along the path, barely making a sound.

"Alright, at the next junction, there's a hunter. Turn left, then right as soon as you can."

Matt ran across the intersection, but the rustling caught the attention of the hunter. Matt heard the hunter behind him and quickened the pace, hoping to lose him.

"Left, right, left, and you're out, Matt!"

Matt sprinted, not knowing that the other hunter was just out of sight at the next junction.

"Damn it!"

"Matt!"

Matt did not bother to respond. The pair of hunters almost caught the sprinting Hardy, but Matt barely crossed the finish line. The hunters removed their balaclavas, revealing the Legacy.

"Damn it! Aren't you two meant to be back on Raw?"

DiBiase shrugged. "This is part of my film deal."

Rhodes nodded. "And when Ted phoned me up, I knew I wanted a part in this. Sorry 'bout Maria."

--

Anderson led the trio of good eyes to a rifle range.

"As you can see, the two watches have been placed onto targets. In a moment, a trained sniper will fire at the watch you think is the counterfeit. If a green explosion appears, you have chosen the fake watch, and $20,000 will be added to the pot. If a red explosion appears, you will be buying a genuine, bullet-hole embellished Cartiér - $20,000 from the pot."

Jeff whistled.

The sniper took aim as the group moved behind a Plexiglass screen.

*BANG*

A green pain splat erupted from the target.

"YEAH! Alright!" Jeff whooped as Edge and Lilian high-fived.

--

After dinner, Anderson got the group's attention.

"Today, you had a pretty successful day. You scored $40,000 for the pot, which means that the current pot stands at $100,000 dollars."

The group cheered. However, Anderson's next words put a chill on the group atmosphere.

"But now, it's time for the quiz."

--

_**The quiz. Ten questions about The Mole. The contestant with the lowest score at the end of the quiz, will be executed and must leave the game immediately.**_

1. Which room was the Mole sequestered in last night?

2. Which group was the Mole in during the Castle Rescue game?

3. Did the Mole reach the castle in time?

4. Was the Mole controlling their designated mode of transport?

5. Which group was the Mole in during the Cartiér watch/Maze game?

6. Was the Mole or their partner captured by the hunters?

7. Did the Mole or their partner finish the maze?

8. How heavy is the Mole?

9. When did the Mole join the WWE?

10. Who is the Mole?

--

_(Okay guys, usual stuff, read and review, do the quiz and so on. Hope you enjoyed it! 6 pages... owch...)  
_


	4. Ex 2: Another Falls To The Mole

**Execution Two: Another Falls To The Mole**

_**Let's take a look at the contestants' video diaries:**_

"I'm forming some sort of thesis," Matt's southern drawl cut through the darkened confessional room. "There are so many suspects still in the group, but there's a couple who I can definitely rule out."

"I think it's a bit strange that Maria, out of all of us, was taken hostage." Edge sighed. "It's a perfect opportunity for the producers to give her more info. I think she's hiding more than she's telling us."

"I think I know who it is, but I really can't be certain." Orton's eyes pierced the camera. "All I know is, someone in the group is playing all of us."

"King and I have formed a coalition." Batista shrugged. "But if he's the Mole, and he's just screwing me over, he'll know about it when we get back to work."

--

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay here in France, but for one of you, it's about to be a very short trip." Anderson walked into the room and stood in front of the gathered competitors. "In a few moments, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If the thumbprint turns green, you are through to the next round. If the thumbprint turns red, however, you are the Mole's second victim. You will have to take your bag and leave the game immediately. Who wants to go first?" Anderson took his seat at the laptop. Several people raised their hands.

"I think we'll start with Lilian." Anderson punched her name into the laptop. A green glow bathed the room as the laptop confirmed Lilian.

"Randy." The thumbprint turned green. Orton visibly relaxed.

"Jeff." A long antagonizing pause separated Jeff from his result… green.

"King."

The thumbprint turned red. Anderson grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"I'll keep an eye on the TV from home, I guess." King shrugged as he grabbed his bag.

--

"Damn. I should've trusted him more." Batista slumped in his seat.

"I did trust him." Shawn brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

Maria dropped her head, but remained silent.

--

"I got you." Anderson helped King with his duffel as he climbed into the waiting car.

King sighed. "Whoever's the Mole has played a really good game, and well done to whoever discovers who it is."

_**Nine become eight. The prize comes ever closer. But only one of them can win. Stay tuned for the next episode of the Mole…**_

------------------------------------------------------

_And thus, another person is executed. Poor King! I really didn't like writing for him, either. Oh well. R+R and keep reading. Happy Mole Hunting!_


End file.
